In DE 102 17 488 B4 a device is described with a support fixable from the inside of the door of the motor vehicle in the area of the external paneling of the door. The support has a bearing pin for taking in a bearing that is located in the bearing unit. Further, a handle is provided that is coupled with the bearing unit that can swivel about an axis by its first and second handle end. The bearing unit is realized as a pinion that extends over the whole length of the handle. Assembly of the handle on the pinion comes about by a sorting movement with two motion phases. First, the handle is moved vertically in the longitudinal direction of the pinion in an insertion phase. Then the handle is moved parallel to the longitudinal direction of the pinion in a shifting phase. The first handle end of the handle here consists of a jutting pin, which meshes into a counter-coupling part of the pinion, configured as a pin hole. Disadvantageously, the motion phases described in relation to assembly turn out to be costly.